


Comfortable

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [7]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Choi San, Omega Song Mingi, Omegaverse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Mingi doubts himself, but the others shows him, that he is perfect, just the way he is.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Song Mingi
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Comfortable

Mingi is lying with his head on Yunho´s arm, half of Mingi´s body is on top of Yunho´s. The two are lying on the couch, wanting to give Wooyoung some space to heal. Wooyoung didn´t spent the last couple of days with anyone and he hasn´t heard how Yunho and Mingi feels from themselves, they don´t even know that San has told Wooyoung about it.  
Mingi doesn´t fear Wooyoung rejecting Yunho, but Wooyoung accepting him, that is another story. The two has never really done anything romantic together, sure they fool around and prank each other, they trust each other, but that is as far as it goes. Mingi likes Wooyoung, there is no denying that, he is insanely attracted to him too, but he would never believe that an alpha as beautiful as Wooyoung would like him. Mingi could and understands were San was coming from, when he thought Wooyoung didn´t have any insecutrities or that Wooyoung could have anyone that he wants, because he can, but San is beautiful too, he is soft but hard, beautiful with sharp features, anything looks good on San and San isn´t a giant like himself. Yunho easily accepted his height, hell he even loves Mingi in heels. San has always told Mingi that Mingi is beautiful, he even told him the pursue his interest in feminine clothes and helped him find a good outfit. But Wooyoung, yes Wooyoung has told Mingi that he looks good, and Mingi do know that he look good, he has handsome features and can work red hair like no body else, but, he doesn´t feel beautiful, not like an omega should and someone like Wooyoung who loves omegas like San, they may never take interest is someone like Mingi.  
Mingi isn´t just inscure about his physical looks, but his physical state. Mingi has suffered from severe back pain that turned into chronic pain, that then varies in degree of pain. Mingi is usually good at living his life without thinking about his pain, because he has gotten familiar with it, he knows it doesn´t define him as good or bad being, but it does make some things different. He has mad mood swings, insecurities about his body, things he can´t do and some times a different way of thinking, because he knows, that he has experiences pain worse than what others could bring him, but he also has ways of thinking that omegas usually shouldn´t, that no one should. Yunho accepted Mingi´s chronic pain, his flare ups and everything it brings, well as good as one can. He tries to support Mingi, but he also learned that, babying Mingi or belittling Mingi would bring nothing but an annoyed or even angry Mingi along, because as Mingi stated, I need support not pity not babying. Mingi understands it can be hard to date and even know people with chronic pain, because they sometimes doesn´t feel the same sympathy or empathy as you. Mingi can be rather cold when it comes to others pain, especially if they are faking it or abusing it. Other times, Mingi feels so much more than other people, so much, it can be hard to convey it. Mingi knows he can trust San and Wooyoung, but it is different, it is something he should be able to speak about openly, but he can´t, because he fears that they wont love him after it, that they will look at him differently and he doesn´t want that, he doesn´t want to lose.   
Mingi doesn´t like when his mind is filled with insecurities, but he is scared. He honestly hadn´t thought that he would ever tell San and Wooyoung about his attraction, especially not while sober and alive, but he did tell San and San accepted him, but San is open minded, Wooyoung is too, but Wooyoung has a type, he loves beautiful omegas and that is something Mingi is sure of, especially from all of Wooyoung´s one night stands and previous boyfriends and girlfriends.   
Mingi doesn´t fit together with Wooyoung, hell he doesn´t always understand why Yunho wants him and now Yunho has someone as beautiful as both Wooyoung and San, how is there going to be a space for him to fit in?   
Mingi hears some tapping and looks up to see Wooyoung stumbling, his hand on the wall.  
Mingi shoots up, scrambling over to help Wooyoung. Wooyoung leans against Mingi as Mingi helps him into the kitchen.  
“Why are you out bed?” Mingi asks worried.  
“Hungry” Wooyoung mutters and Mingi chuckles.  
“chicken soup?” Mingi asks and Wooyoung pouts.  
“I want meat” Wooyoung says.  
“Chicken is meat” Mingi states.  
“Hmm I want real meat” Wooyoung says, making a baby voice and puppy eyes.  
“You can´t just eat a huge steak when you are sick and haven´t been eating anything for days” Mingi states, finding the ingredients for soup.  
“I´m a big wolf” Wooyoung says and Mingi shakes his head.  
“Hmm you keep believing that” Mingi says and Wooyoung pouts, but watches as Mingi makes the soup with chicken, corn, carrots, beans, peppers, celery, garlic, onions, cabbage and so on.   
“You never cook” Wooyoung says and Mingi hums.  
“Seongwha usually kicks anyone out of the kitchen before, but I do like to do it sometimes” Mingi says and Wooyoung nods.  
“You do it for Yunho right?” Wooyoung asks and Ming shrugs.  
“Not really no” Mingi says and Wooyoung´s eyes widen, but he smiles softly deciding against saying anything and let´s Mingi do the cooking in silence.  
Mingi puts the bowl with soup down in front of Wooyoung and Wooyoung gladly eats it, his eyes brightening up at the taste. Mingi learned how to make soup from his mother and she said that the soup should always be filled with a lot of ingredients because good nutrients makes one healthy. She was also a strong believe in crystals, so Mingi selects a bit in what she says, but she has always had incredible luck, so maybe he should start looking into the crystal too, but for now, he sticks with knowing how to make her soups and cakes that can make anyone come back to life.  
“I can´t believe you don´t make this more often” Wooyong says and Mingi smiles.  
“It wouldn´t taste as good if I did” Mingi says and Wooyoung shakes his head.  
“Something that taste as good as this, never stops tasting good” Wooyoung says and Mingi looks away blushing, drinking some of his tea.  
San and Yunho sits on the couch, watching Mingi and Wooyoung interact with each other.  
“I don´t think Mingi has anything to worry about” San says and Yunho nods, running his hand through San´s hair.  
“No? You think they will work It out?” Yunho asks, hugging San from behind.  
“Yes, Mingi is the sweetest and I´m sure that Wooyoung cannot resist those long legs and strong thighs, nor his deep voice” San says.  
“Can you blame him?” Yunho says and San shakes his head.  
“Nope, Mingi has amazing legs” San says and looks back at Yunho.  
“He does” Yunho says and San looks between Yunho´s eyes and his lips, looking back and forth, feeling the tension, but scared to break it.  
Yunho can feel San´s breath against his skin, the hairs on his arms standing, as he feels the tension, something like a magnetic field pulling him towards San.  
Yunho leans in and kisses San and San kisses back. Yunho helps turn San around, so that San´s front is towards him and his legs are on either side of Yunho. San wraps his arms around Yunho and pulls Yunho closer.  
Yunho and San leans their foreheads against each other, panting and San rubs his nose with Yunho, causing a smile to spread on the others face.  
“Having fun?” Wooyoung asks, wrapping his arms around San and San tilts his head to the side.  
“Hmm, you smell better” San says, scenting Wooyoung while sitting in Yunho´s lab.   
“Thanks to Mingi and his amazing soup” Wooyoung says and San smiles, Yunho too.   
“I want a kiss too” Wooyoung says pouting.  
“You are sick” San says.  
“You can´t get sick” Wooyoung says, tilting his head to the side a little, trying to act all cute and whiny.  
“Nope but everyone else can” San says.  
“Are you planning on kissing everyone?” Wooyoung asks amused.  
San blushes but tries to play along. “Maybe” San says.  
“That is hot” Wooyoung groans, nuzzling into San´s neck.   
“So are you, you should be in bed” Yunho says, touching Wooyoung´s neck.  
“It´s boring and lonely” Wooyoung says and Yunho shakes his head, San chuckles at Wooyoung´s antics, Wooyoung has never been good at silence.  
“You need it, you need to restore your energy” Yunho says and Wooyoung pouts at him.  
“Maybe if you all joined me” Wooyoung says winking.  
“Woo!” San slaps Wooyoung.   
“No trying to be dirty” San says.  
“I just watched to hot people make out, I think I´m allowed to” Wooyoung says and both San and Yunho shakes their heads.  
“No!” They say in union and Wooyougn pouts.  
“Fine, I´m just gonna go and see if Mingi will keep me company” Wooyoung says.  
“He won´t, he will drag your ass to bed and force you to sleep” Yunho says.  
“You need sleep” San says.  
“Then could you all at least sleep with me?” Wooyoung asks.  
“Yes” San says and Yunho nods and leans over to kiss Wooyoung´s forehead.  
“But get Mingi or Yunho sick and I will whoop your ass” San threatens, causing everyone to laugh.   
“Sure kitten” Wooyoung says and San groans.  
“I´m gonna go and help Mingi finish up, you two go upstairs and lay down” San says and walks into the kitchen where Mingi is cleaning up after him and Wooyoung.  
San helps Mingi clean up, silently listening to Mingi sing. San always liked Mingi´s voice, even since they met, there was just something so so soothing about his soft and deep voice. It is a very distinctive voice and San loves it, he loves falling asleep to Mingi singing some lullaby, even if Mingi doesn´t always knows, that he is listening.   
\--  
San stretches, yawning a little before slumping back down between Mingi and Wooyoung, curling up between the two, maybe knocking them in the ribs once or twice, but San the little shit, doesn´t care, he needs to be comfortable, especially when cuddling up between them.   
Mingi stars scratching San between the ears to make him lay still, because San is moving around and it is disturbing the peace, the warm peace and as much as Mingi likes cuddling with San, he prefers to be free of a jab here and there.  
San starts whining, not that Mingi´s scratching isn´t amazing, it is, but he is getting restless, he needs to move his body, he needs something, someone, to make the restlessness he is feeling go away.  
“San stop moving” Yunho groans and San sits up, glaring at him, before diving back down, Wooyoung turning so that San can play with his tail. San looks at it, it is tempting, very very tempting, but he is restless and he doesn´t know why, but he needs something, and he cannot explain what it is.  
“San sleep” Wooyoung mumbles. Wooyoung got rid of his fever and his body healed up as he slept with Mingi, Yunho and San. The three healing him with their presence. Wolves heal fast, when they are sick, it is usually only for a couple hours or a couple of days, but never longer.   
“Don´t wanna” San says pouting and Mingi moves his fingers down San´s nape, under his shirt and up and down his spine. San settles a little, allowing Mingi to touch him, but he still wants to move, he still needs something, but he doesn´t know what.  
San starts purring as Mingi rubs his lower back, scratching just above San´s tail and San swears that he is in heaven just then, Mingi has magic fingers, the fingers of God if you asked San right then and there.  
The others are enjoying the soft sound of San purring, they love to hear San do it, because it means he is comfortable and safe and satisfied and that is all they need. Wooyoung is usually the one who is the best and making San purr, but today it seems, that Mingi knows just how to do it.  
San´s tail wraps around Wooyoung´s arm and Wooyoung looks at it and decides to tug it. San lets out a combination of a whine and a moan as Wooyoung tugs on his tail and everyone stills before moving fast to look at San.  
Wooyoung decides to pull again and the same reaction happens.  
“Kittens tail is sensitive” Wooyoung says and San pouts, trying to pull his tail closer to himself and move away from Wooyoung, which results in him being on top of Mingi.  
Mingi runs his hands up San´s spine and down again, settling on his lower back and starts to message it. San closes his eyes, going completely limb in Mingi´s hands.  
They all watch San with burning gazes, San completely obvious to the show that he is putting on and the pheromones that he is spreading.   
“I think he is going to start his heat soon” Mingi says, massaging around San´s hips.  
“His scent is sweeter than usual, but I just thought it was because he was loving the cuddles” Wooyoung says.  
“Maybe being around us like this has caused him to start his heat early” Yunho says and Mingi hums.  
“But doesn´t that mean, that we all of us are his mates?” Wooyoung asks and Mingi nods.  
“Kind of. It is common for omegas to go into heat when they are with their mates, but for that to happen it would mean that the has accepted them and feels safe around them” Mingi says.  
“So, not he feels safe around us” Wooyoung says.  
“If it is because of us then yes, otherwise he was just stupid and forgot his pills” Mingi says, causing Yunho and Wooyoung to laugh.  
“What, you hoped were the cause of it?” Mingi asks smiling.   
“Yes!” Yunho and Wooyoung says in union.  
“He isn´t in full blown heat, so when he comes out of his headspace, than you can talk to him and ask him, because if it is the pills, then he needs a scolding, because he isn´t managing his health as it hasn’t been that long since his last heat, if it is the other, then we certainly need to talk, because if he has accepted us, then having his heat alone could be dangerous” Mingi says and the alphas nods, looking up at San who is enjoying the feeling of Mingi´s hands on him.  
“I guess your right but keep going for a bit” Wooyoung says. Yunho and Mingi gives Wooyoung knowing looks.  
What Mingi isn´t aware of is, that San´s omega doesn´t let San´s body put too much wait on Mingi, because it wants to keep Mingi safe from the pain it could bring him.  
\--  
“I think we should head back” Yunho says and they all give him a confused look.  
“If San is going into heat, doesn´t he needs to be home with his nest? I remember you telling me specifically that the reason you don´t like to go into the cabin is because it doesn´t feel safe nor like home” Yunho says, referring to the one time Mingi told him about his hatred towards leaving his bed and nest when he is in heat.  
“I´m not going home if Wooyoung isn´t allowed there” San says crossing his arms.  
“Of course not, but you need to think about your own safety” Mingi says and San crosses his arms.  
“I am, but I just, I don´t want to be alone” San says.  
“We can stay here if you want, we can all go back if you want, you are the one who decides how your heat is going to play out” Yunho says and San nods.  
“It isn´t fair, I haven´t even given it much thought. I wasn´t even ready to spend my heat with Woo, because like duh, I haven´t had sex before, but with three people, that is intense and I know that I can´t just choose one” San says, tapping his fingers against the table nervously.  
“San, you don´t need to have sex with any of us for us to be with you when you are having your heat” Yunho says and San scratches the back of his head.  
“I know, but I just, I am still mad and Wha and Joong”


End file.
